The Ogham Tree
by Dragonling743
Summary: Slight AU. There's a new king in town, and he's here to make a splash. Allen McGonagall has been charged with protecting something in a town already overrun by vampires, shapeshifters, and a multitude of other supernaturals. Alice/OC Rosalie/OC
1. First Day of School

Prologue

The scents of honeysuckle and elderberries mixed in the air to form an essence so reminiscent of my feelings that I had to wonder if it was contrived. Bittersweet. I will miss my garden the most. Asphodel, Sage, Rosemary, Monkshood. I'll even miss the pesky henbane trying to choke out my mint. I never thought there was a plant even more stubborn than my mint. Not until the thrice cursed feline dragged a pile of half dead henbane into my yard and it took root.

I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore. The land of supermarkets and bagged salad awaits. Speak of the Devil. The cat clawed his way up my legs, all the way up to my shoulder. The beast seems to like it up there. I scratched his ear, enjoying his purr right next to my own 's something intrinsically soothing about having him there. Maybe it's the pack animal in me that craves the companionship of living things.

My scoff was long enough to disturb the cat. He leapt from my shoulder and ran into the house to hide. "Enjoy it while you can, we're leaving tomorrow!" I shouted after him. He yowled back to me. I chuckled to myself even as the sound of crashing glass echoed from the house. My own protests were equally vehement when I was told about the move.

" _Alastor McGonagall you have been called to the hall of the Blackthorn to fulfill your oaths and debts to this court." The Blackthorn sat above me on her pedestal with her customary mask of impartiality._

 _I ground my teeth and glared up at her. "Cut the crap Crone, you told me those debts were for the next Blackthorn to handle. What happened to grieving time?" I folded my arms. She promised. I owe the court for my mistakes but I do not need to have it rubbed in my face while the wounds are still raw. The Blackthorn better have an excellent reason for calling in early._

 _The matriarch sighed, her mask slipped. "You will take the name Allen. Arrangements have been made for you while you are at school. As for your duties, those will not be disclosed until we are sure you are needed."_

 _Wait what? My duties entail taking guardianship, not attending public school. "Why in the name of all things sacred would I do any of this? I need no schooling. I already have a home! What use do I have doing those things? I am not even going to mention the lack of information about my actual assignments. Why can't you just bring it to me, and I will watch over it. Or are you forcing me into a new role for this assignment as punishment?" I will admit I grew rather snarky by the end._

 _She slapped her hand down and trapped my gaze with the steely eyes of a woman who has seen death and cruelty in all of its forms, and returned unscathed. The eyes of a leader, a warrior. Maybe it's been too long since she walked among the fae. I have forgotten the reverence she is given. I should know better than to question the Crone of the Blackthorn. I ducked my head in submission._

 _When she finally spoke her voice was frigid. "Alastor McGonagall, as the Matriarch of your clan, and the Blackthorn to whom you pledged allegiance, I call upon your blood oath to serve. You will protect the land of Washington with every ounce of strength you contain. You will reveal yourself and your purposes to no one, fae nor human. To accomplish this I demand you to attend a human school, feed as a human, live as a human in all aspects possible until your life itself is threatened. So it is said, so it shall be."_

That was the end of it. I was not the end of my whinging, but it was the end of the argument. No one ignores a blood oath except to save their life. I pet the angry feline in passing. He hissed and swiped at my hand. That little bit of routine was a comfort. I hope the move isn't too traumatizing for the little monster. He's an abomination but he's mine.

* * *

Alice's point of view.

I saw his face before he even found his street. He's kinda handsome for a human. Hair black as pitch hung down to his shoulders and looked soaked as it shadowed his square jaw tipped with the cutest chin I think I've ever seen. Even cuter than Emmett's chin. This newcomer seems to have a penchant for leather too as his pants, boots and belt were all made of the dense material. In fact the only thing on him that wasn't leather was his shirt, composed of some kind of rough linen or something. I'll have to ask him when he comes to school, it looks comfy. "New kid at school tomorrow!" I called out. Technically I don't have to be loud but it's fun to raise my voice sometimes.

Edward's fingers stalled on ivory keys. "Why do you think he's here?" I stuck my tongue out at him, 'I don't know eddy-boy that's your job.' No one else could hear but no one else cares about newcomers. Edward chuckled to me, "I figured that you would be best one to know since you're the only one that's ever seen him." My brother smiled down to me. What would I do without them? Emmett's ability to laugh at anything, Carlisle's patience, Edward's friendship, and Jazz... What would I be if I hadn't woken up without his face to give me purpose? A direction?

Jasper sensed the shift in my focus and ran to wrap me up in his arms. I buried my nose in his neck taking in his scent. Every time, it's like returning home. Honey, Jasmine… It feels like something is missing every time he leaves. Sometimes it feels like something is missing even when he is here.

Eddy says it's nothing. Every time he catches me worrying over Jazz. What would I be if I hadn't woken up with Jasper's face to guide me? He's my soulmate. That should be enough. I've been thinking too much about it. It's nothing.

That's what Eddy tells me everytime he catches me worrying about it. Over Jazz's shoulder I saw he was making that face again. 'Fine I'll leave it alone.'

Allen's point of view

What are they all staring at? Quite obviously it's me. Every eye in town was fixed on my truck the moment I drove into the town proper. That's confusing. It's not as if it stands out from the others in size or quality. If anything the mud stains and rust make it look worse than the others. Maybe it's the plates, I haven't gotten the chance to change them yet. Damn. The American ones are on the table waiting for me. Ugh, I'll probably have to explain that away somehow.

When this is over the Blackthorn and I will have words. I looked over the sheet of instructions left by my predecessor who was courteous enough to leave me a note, rather than gloating over their replacement, this had to be a punishment, though binding me to my oath for it seemed extreme. The main office, where is that? How do I identify one out of the twenty identical buildings? I wasn't left to my confusion long. A young female tapped me on the shoulder. Out of all the girls wearing artificial scents, this one is clean of those fumes. Like a well kept feline in a horde of skunks, this girl stands out pleasantly. "Hey, you look a little lost, would you like some help?" Her accent is strange but the sweetness she exudes leaves me a little more hopeful that this isn't the hell I imagined.

"Yes please, I would love guidance. I am afraid I cannot locate the main building to gather my schedule and such."

Angela, as she later told me while blushing profusely, led me through the process of getting all of my slips, maps, locker combinations and whatever else that woman shoved into my hands. Most of it was shoved into my messenger bag for sorting during the lunch hour. The map and slips stayed out as I was told that every teacher would need to sign them.

My classes were utterly dull, teaching me of sciences that I am proficient in, the biology of living organisms, the structure of a language barely as old as myself, and worst of all was the chemistry class. I had foregone history for a second science class, fearing that I would spend too much time mocking the woefully ignorant teachers for their complete lack of knowledge, but the only science class available was an 'AP chemistry'. It was easy convincing the woman in administration to allow me to take it, but I almost wish I hadn't when I walked into the sterile room.

I handed over my slip, per the norm, and waited for my seating assignment just like everyone else. While waiting for the human to finish their activity, I took a deep breath, testing the air I would be breathing for the next hour. Burning astringents filled my nostrils, chemicals bared to their full potency, but missing the aspect of their original substance, distasteful, but not unpleasant. My brewery smelled similar, perhaps worse to anyone unused to the virile plants I used in my concoctions.

As I grew used to the chemicals, I registered a secondary scent, one so much stronger it should have been immediately noticed. I locked eyes with the vampire, and took another whiff of the air, more deliberate, taunting her with the knowledge that I knew what she was. Honeysuckle, and fresh bread came to mind as I memorized that smell. No perfume could compare. I took my signed slip from the teacher and ignored whatever placement he'd given me.

A scent so tantalizing deserves to be admired by one who can truly savor it. I sat beside the vampire and examined her while I removed my notebook from my bag. Her hair stuck out in all directions, the dark brown accented by the pallid cream of her skin. Hauntingly beautiful, and so perfect that even the humans knew something wasn't right, her body matched her light face, thin to the extreme, and short, her head couldn't reach any higher than my collarbones unless she tried hopping. I pictured the little pixie hopping to reach my height, and couldn't help smiling lazily at the adorable image.

"I am Allen, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I offered my hand.

She shook it, a confused look on her face, she seemed to be testing the air herself. "Alice Cullen." Little Alice looked down at our still clasped hands, perhaps wondering at the clamminess of my skin, or the cool touch that wasn't quite the same as her own.

I took my hand back, and absently took notes on the class, my eyes on her, "Don't worry Pixie. I don't bite."

She glared at me all through class, watching me carefully for any signs of what I was, I couldn't help but grinning. Nothing about the girl was intimidating, and even worse, she seemed to think she should be. Oh the poor little vampires, all caught up in their self-centered world, they rarely noticed the Fae, and those that did, well they rarely survived to tell the tale. Unlike my brothers and sisters however, I find the curiosity amusing, rather than threatening.

At the end of the hour, I had a full sheet of notes on safety tips on how to tell dangerous chemicals from harmless ones, and different terminology for the various substances that I would summarily ignore for the rest of the year, my nose is the only warning I need. I put away my book and was amused to find the Pixie escorting me into the cafeteria. The amusement faded as the doors opened and I was attacked by the rancid smells. Overcooked meat, stale bread, vegetables that were far from fresh, smelling more like an operation room than the freshly picked greens I had grown used to. I gagged, holding back vomit. The scents were overwhelming, thrusting themselves upon me like some undesired suitor.

"Allen? Allen are you okay?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face, and I ignored all manners, grabbing her wrist and pulling it to my nose as I took deep calming breaths. Slowly, my stomach stopped twisting itself into knots, and I released her hand.

"Apologies, I don't think I feel like eating." I turned and left the building, heading outside where the stench of such ill-treated food wouldn't affect me as strongly. I pulled my thermos from my bag and downed half of it in one go, the cool pond water soothing my stomach. "Disgusting." I muttered, trying not to think of that cafeteria again.

"What's disgusting? And there's something in your hair." I hadn't realized it, but Alice had sat across from me in the grass, watching me. Curiosity burned in her eyes and I fought off another smirk, it must be killing her.

I ignored the hair comment, the tiny strands of moss and algae were as connected to me as the band around my wrist symbolizing my oath. "Curiosity killed the cat you know," I informed her, stowing my thermos, I hadn't expected to need it so soon, I would have to be more careful.

She giggled, getting the second end of the joke, "Well satisfaction brought it back."

Cute little vampire, I'd have to watch myself if she ever became a threat. "Mmmn, I think it would take a lot more than answers to bring you back my little Pixie."

She wrinkled her nose, "Oh come on, just one answer? Two?"

I chuckled, "You wouldn't understand, food has no draw for you at all… Or perhaps you would." I tilted my head, noticing her butterscotch eyes, "That… Massacre in there is as repulsive to me, as eating animals must have been to you in the beginning. I should have known to bring my own lunch."

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she opened her mouth to ask me a question, thought better of it, and a little smirk danced on her face as she asked, "And what would you have brought to lunch."

I shrugged, thinking nothing of the question, "Fresh food from my garden, I try to be self-sustaining, though I will have to stock my larder eventually."

"Larder?" She wrinkled her nose again, looking me over. "If you're so self sustaining, where did you get all the leather?" The lack of segue had me thrown, but so far she hadn't asked anything dangerous, so I answered her squirrel-like questions.

"I killed the animals, skinned, tanned, and dyed it all myself. I had a friend take care of the sewing, she's far more concerned with the cut of my clothes than I am."

"What about this, I thought you weren't supposed to get leather wet?" She reached over to touch my bracer.

I ripped my arm away faster than she could see and stood up, my heart pounding in my chest, "Don't ever do that again Alice." I snapped, my body shaking with rage as I stalked away. I knew I had no right to be angry at her, it was sheer ignorance that caused her actions, but with my life bound to the secrecy of this place, I couldn't let her get that close again.

I made sure Alice was not in any of my other classes, but I found the scent of many vampires criss-crossing the grounds as I walked to each class, and I couldn't help but find it an amusing diversion, I may not be able to reveal myself, but I can certainly play with them. I walked into my math class, got my slip signed, and yet again sat down by the vampire. Another female, but blonde this time, a glorious tribute to humanity. Her golden hair cascading down strong shoulders that spoke of independence, leading the eye from her perfect waist down to legs that never seemed to end. I looked up into amber eyes and allowed a hum of approval, "There is one thing I shall say for your kind," I took a deep breath, savoring the smell of pine, and sunlight, "Your appearance never disappoints." I murmured, too low for others to hear.

She leveled me with a sneer, "Pig."

I laughed, drawing attention from my peers who were waiting for class to start, "It was only a compliment." Her snippy remark reminded me of my cat, hissing at anything that moved, and yet still attaining the look of a truly graceful creature.

"That's just Rosalie Cullen." A girl on my other side commented, a pretty little morsel, but nothing like the vampire, she was attractive, but she reeked of raw chemicals. "She'll bite your head off for just looking at you wrong."

I smiled and took the girl's hand, kissing the knuckles, "And will you also attack me for my admiration?"

She blushed, "N-no, I'm uhh, I'm Jessica." She stammered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jessica." I released her hand slowly, hiding my amusement. Two sentences and the girl was smitten, jealous looks thrown at her from all corners of the room, I had forgotten how fun it is to play with humans.

"Th-the uh, the same." She nodded, staring at me with wide eyes, her heart pounding in her chest.

Behind me, Rosalie muttered, "Pathetic." No one else heard her, and I couldn't help but agree, if all the humans are so easily manipulated, it is going to be a very boring time here.

"She can't help it." I murmured just as low, smiling as Rosalie whipped her head around to glare at me, "She is only human." I had to hold back laughter at the vampire's fury. She couldn't insult me without defending the human for whom she obviously held no regard, and she was trapped by the same humans, unable to attack me without drawing attention. I could smell her rage like a fine wine, intoxicating. Sitting in that classroom, savoring her anger, I decided Alice was an amusement, and the glorious Rosalie is nothing short of captivating.


	2. House Call

Despite school being an amusing chance to fluster the humans, and confuse the vampires, I found myself utterly exhausted when the final bell rang. I rose from my seat only to be swamped by invitations to 'hang out' and eat lunch together, and all kinds of plans meant to entice me. I muttered weak excuses and practically ran for my truck. Very few people beat me to the parking lot, and those were just as desperate as I to leave the roiling masses of insipid company.

I gunned the engine, driving faster than was really necessary through the town, and deeper into the woods. I followed the directions I had left in the glove compartment and wove through the trees until I found my destination in even better repair than I had left it. I exited the car and took a deep breath, my garden was not fully recovered from the transplants, but it did smell vaguely of home.

The stone cottage was quaint, not that I needed much, thick ivy and honeysuckle fighting for dominance as it grew over my dwelling. A rough greenhouse was constructed in the back of the fenced in area, to protect my more sensitive specimens, and the rest of the open ground was covered in wildlife. Shrubs, and flowers attacked the lush grass, dominating everything but the heavy flagstone path running from the gate to the house, and around to the greenhouse. Monkshood and Asphodel flanked the door, and the pleasant sound of bees buzzed throughout the yard. In the back, behind the house, there was a pond, maybe ten feet at its deepest, barely enough to drown a deer, but it was long and meandering, fed by the stream.

I sighed in relief, the tension leaving my shoulders, and I entered the house. It was similarly flooded, but with books, priceless tomes of knowledge, and compilations of recipes and plant tending. I had traded many a pretty penny, and more than a few of my own scales for them. Some had been so expensive as to put me in bed for days to recover from the pain. After the last one, I had been ordered by the Blackthorn herself to stop bartering away my body when I had a job to get done.

A tiny mew behind me was the only warning before the monster was climbing up my back, claws digging into my spine. "You are worse than that vampire." I grimaced, thinking of Rosalie's pointed glares, and angry barbs. "Don't tell me you're going to start snubbing me too." I teased as the feline settled around my neck.

It purred in my ear and I smiled. Obviously someone likes me still. "Why don't I make us some dinner." An increase in noise was a rather resounding yes. I filet one of the small fish in the icebox and diced the meat. The cat yowled at me, and I rolled my eyes, scooping the meat onto a small plate, and set the plate at the table. He leapt onto the table and began eating cheerfully, his tail whipping back and forth. "Ungrateful." I teased, sticking my head in the icebox to find something of my own to eat.

"Does he always eat at the table?" A quiet, yet sweet voice asked. Alice.

I took a deep breath to calm my rapid heartbeat, and pulled out makings for a sandwich. "Yes." I replied cordially, trying to keep from snapping her insolent neck. "Do you always invade people's homes?" I couldn't help the aggressive remark.

"Sometimes." She replied, like it was in fact normal to invade upon other's privacy. "Do you always look like you just walked out of a shower?"

"For all you know I did take a shower." I snapped, focused on eating something before I did something rash. The food would even me out.

"No, I was here the whole time, I would have heard that." I listened to her wander around the combined area that made up my living room, kitchen, and breakfast nook. I clenched my fist around my cleaver to keep silent as I sliced up a large hunk of meat. "Do you even have a shower in this place?"

"I wouldn't know, I just moved in." I replied, piling everything together and taking a huge bite of the monstrous sandwich. It was perhaps too big for my mouth but I couldn't hide the moan as the bloody meat mixed with the fresh greens. It sated my hunger, and my anger both in the same action, reminding me that I was acting quite the barbarian for my guest. I finished the meal and turned to see where she had gone, but she was staring at me, her amber eyes dark with thirst.

"Aren't you supposed to cook that?" She whispered, her voice laced with desire as an involuntary growl rippled from her chest.

"No more than you would char your meals first." I replied, disgusted by the very thought of it. Spoiling meat with fire, it wasn't just sickening, it felt wrong. She gave another growl, watching me hungrily, her eyes on my throat. I chuckled, waiting for her to regain control, she wouldn't like what ran through my veins.

It was a few minutes, but rather suddenly she stood up straight, rising from the crouch she had unintentionally adopted. If she could have blushed, she would have. "I am so sorry for that, that was, god I didn't mean to lose control like that." She backed away a few steps, worried that she might hurt me. Hah.

I shook my head at her, amusement plain on my face, "I accept your apology only if you accept mine." She looked confused so I continued, "I was rude to you earlier little pixie, such an affront is abominable, though I do ask that you refrain from touching me without permission."

Alice nodded eagerly, "Of course, I shouldn't have just grabbed at you, we're only strangers after all."

I chuckled at her eagerness, "I would never describe you as a mere stranger Alice, a hidden beauty perhaps." I teased. It was amazing what a simple meal could do for my attitude, even if it didn't truly sate my hunger.

She giggled and waved her hand at me, "You flirt, I bet you say that to all the ladies."

I sighed playfully, spreading my arms like I was offering myself up to her, "I admit it, I'm a philanderer and a cad, but what else can I do with such beautiful creatures around me. I admit I was stricken by your coven-mate Rosalie as well, though she spurned my advances most decidedly."

Alice smiled, amusing herself by stroking the monster's spine. She was rewarded with a purr. "Don't take it too hard Allen, Rose does that to everyone. I think she would have been more insulted if you hadn't flirted with her." The pixie seemed to find that hilarious, giggling at my cat as he scratched at her skin, demanding more attention. "Speaking of Rose, and all the others really, we were wondering if you planned on staying here."

I raised an eyebrow and gestured around, "I am here indefinitely, it seems as good a place to live as any other. Why, do you fear that I'll steal you away and have my philanderous way with you?" I joked, enjoying our little banter.

She giggled and ducked her head, really she is adorable, and grinned at me, "Maybe, maybe I was worried you were sent here to spy on us." She teased.

It was a very real possibility, but I didn't let that show on my face. Instead I leered at her, "Oh? Tell me, what delicious secrets are you hiding behind that sweet facade little one, I promise I'll be gentle with them." I purred.

Alice leaned closer to me, still joking around as our heads were barely a foot apart, "Maybe I will, but you have to promise not to tell your boss," She bit her lip, pretending to swoon. I caught her in my arms, biting back laughter at her antics, "I am madly, madly in love with you." She whispered.

I fought off a smile, instead feigning tender compassion, "Oh my darling pixie, you need only tell me one thing and I shall be yours eternally." I paused dramatically, seeing the enjoyment in her eyes as I swept her spiky hair from her face, "Who is it I'm working for?"

Alice bit her lip, trembling in my arms as she too fought off her giggles, she looked away, then back to me, reaching up to cup my cheek, "The volturi." She whispered, pretending fear. That did it, I broke, howling with laughter, as she giggled along with me. She clung to my chest as my arms were shaking from laughing so hard. "I'll take it that's a no." She giggled.

"Th-the Volturi?" I snorted, wiping the tears from my eyes, unable to stop the chuckles still bubbling up, "The three musketeers? You think I work for those bumbling idiots playing their little game of cat and mouse with their own kind?" I released the vampire to cover my mouth, and try to suppress anymore laughter.

Alice watched me with a measure of concern, and amusement, "Three musketeers? Are you sure we're talking about the same people?" She didn't seem to be able to imagine anyone speaking so callously of the feared vampire princes.

I shook my head, checking my eyes for any more escaped tears, and sucked the collected liquid off my thumb, "Goddess save us, I never thought they would survive the Romanian's wrath." I chuckled, "Those bastards were determined. No little Alice, I don't work for Aro, Marcus, or Caius. Those three would have to beg upon their hands and knees for my expertise, on more than one occasion they have tried." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Caius had been too proud to beg, but Marcus and Aro both had done their part grovelling before the Blackthorn to receive my aid protecting them and their wives while they hunted down the werewolves.

Alice stared at me, her mouth hanging open. I tapped her chin to shut it, "Best close that before you catch flies pixie."

"The Volturi groveled?" She confirmed.

"It was a special occasion." I replied. Her shock is too adorable for words, "It all worked out in everyone's interest, their guard took down some rather annoying enemies, and I kept their precious lives safe from the Romanians. Personally I would have let the Romanians in, but then, that's why my deals are so strict." I chuckled, thinking of all the times I would have rather eaten my charges than bother protecting them. The Blackthorn needed the income and favors that my power brought, and it wasn't like she could turn to another for my services. I am the last of my people.

"Strict?" Alice asked, her mind still churning over the information I'd already given her.

I paused, all of this banter, and joking was all well and good, but this was a little too close for comfort. She could use it against me, not that she would survive the attempt, but it would not do to lose my life over an amusing talk with a child. "I offer collateral for all of my work, if I fail, then I lose something precious to me." My life, the only damn thing in this world that still remained precious. "And if I succeed at my task, then I am relieved, and allowed all the luxuries my employer can bestow. You should see my home, it is truly a wonder to behold." I sighed, wishing I could be back in Scotland, weaving through the wild forests and lochs that I called home. "Lush wildlife, rich gardens, and so much water everywhere, even breathing feels like the purest liquid is soaking into your lungs until you think you'll drown in it." Goddess help me, I miss it already.

"That sounds like something the Volturi would do." Alice nodded. It was cute that she thought I was being taken advantage of, when truly the oath was to protect those who hired me from me. All death is sweet, and what I would not give to be the one to bestow each bittersweet end to the inhabitants of this earth. I envy the collector of souls his privilege, to see each dying breath the world over. "So then," Alice's voice broke me out of my reverie, "Are you here for business then?"

I shook my head, "No, forced vacation." I smiled, so far it was true, I had nothing to protect, I was simply being forced to attend the school, "I made some rather poor decisions and I was sent here to this little home away from home. The school bit simply helps with my cover, no one likes vagabonds to just wander the streets, and if anyone asks about my parents, I simply tell them," I paused thinking about the timbre of Alice's voice, the high pitched vibrations that were built for squeals of joy, and I adopted an exact replica of her voice, "My poor little Allen? Oh I hope he's doing okay, he really is the sweetest boy, I hope he isn't causing too much trouble."

Alice laughed, "You have a talent."

I waggled my eyebrows and took a minute to savor my memories of Rosalie's voice before imitating her, "You bet your tiny ass I do, now get out of my way before I bitch-slap you into next week."

Alice cackled, and to my right I heard a slow clap as Alice froze, "Very funny, do you also do balloon animals?" Rosalie asked, glaring at the two of us. The blonde devil had snuck up on us while we were joking around.

I didn't let her spoil our fun. I put an arm around Alice's shoulders, "I don't know about Alice here, but I can make a mean balloon snake." Alice started shaking again with suppressed laughter, "How about you princess, you have any special talents we should know about?" I looked her over cavalierly. From what I had seen of this blonde vampire, I would never earn her respect with compliments, but perhaps courage, persistence, and a little bit of tomfoolery I could get what I wanted.

"Is this what you've been doing here this whole time Alice?" Rosalie ignored my comment, glaring at her coven-mate, "Joking around with a newcomer? Esme is worried sick, and Edward is tying himself in knots, worried what shape you'll be in when you come back."

I filed those names away for future reference, and hugged Alice's shoulders, noting the way that she seemed to sag under Rose's glare. "He's not dangerous Rose." I interrupted her with a laugh, and Alice wrinkled her nose, "He's not dangerous to us." She corrected. Much better description, I could have her and her beautiful sister re-joining the dead with minimal effort if I wanted them out of the picture. Considering I didn't know how many there were, and if they were directly involved with my charge, that was what kept them safe for now.

"Oh? And how do you know that? Because he told you?" Rose cooed, her sweet tones dripping with acid, "Because you haven't died for invading his home?" She turned serious, "Alice you need to go home. Right now. I have some questions for this guy, and you obviously aren't going to be any help." Ouch. Alice sagged even more, and squeezed my hand gently before shrugging out from under my arm. She didn't fight, or even say another word, she pressed a kiss to Rosalie's stone cheek and ran from the house going… North, interesting. The cat ran after Alice, hissing at Rosalie in passing.

"Tell me that's not how you treat your mate." I joked, wanting to poke fun at the blonde again, she made it so easy.

Rose snarled at me, and I found it oddly endearing, "What are you, and what the hell are you doing with Alice?"

"Just in case it escaped your notice, we are in my home, Alice came here of her own accord, probably meaning to ask me the same questions you did only to get side tracked. She was the one with ill intentions." I leaned back against the counter, my body at ease despite the angry vampire. I should have at least tried to be more worried, but nothing about the woman had me concerned about my health.

"You didn't answer my first question." She snapped, her eyes black with rage.

I couldn't help my curiosity, that was the second time today a vampire's eyes had gone black in front of me. I stepped closer, staring her down, not aggressively, but curiously. I stared into the pools of onyx, seeing depths of insecurity, and fear all buried beneath endless rage. A rage that resonated with my own. A shiver slipped down my spine as I fell deeper into the obsidian depths, wishing I could taste that burning malice, feel it as she thrashed against me, fighting me as I drowned her in inky depths of my own.

WHAM. A fist connected with my jaw and sent me flying back into the counter which crumbled beneath the force of my flight. I felt for the damage, and as the bone shifted beneath my fingers, pain sang out, warming my blood for a fight. A thrill went down my spine and I grinned through the agony. "Do it again." I purred, breathing faster, trying to soak in as much of her rage as I possibly could.

Rose, my beautiful flower, clenched her fists and snarled, angry that I hadn't reacted the way she wanted. She hit me again and I flew through the sliding doors that led outside. Shards of glass stabbed into me, and blackened blood slipped from my veins like a sieve, staining my pale flesh. She stared in shock as I pulled pieces of glass longer than my arm from my chest. I growled, I don't want her shock, "Show me your fear." I snarled, all inhibitions gone, I needed to see it, to see the life leave her eyes, to watch as she died in my arms, cradled by the water like some goddess of the depths.

I tackled her, my hands finding her throat as easily as if I killed her every day. Rose snarled, rage filling her beautiful black eyes again, she grabbed my wrists and yanked, assuming she could remove me like some weak human. "Yes, fight it my flower." I begged, shoving her backwards, cracks spreading up her flawless neck from beneath my hands. Beautiful, cracks in the icy exterior she used to hide from me. "Show me your soul." I pushed her into the water and dove in after her.

Finally, my Rose began to fight me with everything, panic setting in as she realized I could snap her neck. She thrashed in my arms, kicking at my stomach and arms, breaking ribs as we sank deeper into the water. My flower became a goddess of war, her face radiant as she broke every bone in my arms, flooding the water with her terror fuelled fury. She fought me beautifully, never noticing as we sank together to the bottom of the pond, darkness surrounding us as my power surged within me, begging that I end her life.

Rose kept throwing herself at me, but I could see in her eyes the defeat growing. Her frantic movements slowed, and she stared into my eyes. She knew I had won, and I could feel the life slipping from her soon-to-be corpse. Rosalie relaxed, her arms drifting from her sides to join her hair in a dance of worship for the goddess in my arms. I watched her inky eyes return to amber, and what I saw there was not hatred, or pain, or fear. It was gratitude.

A small hand grabbed me by the shoulder, and my cocoon of peace left me as I left the water. My back slammed into a tree and I felt what was left of my unbroken body shatter. "Alice…" I felt drunk, a smile spreading on my face without my permission, "So nice of you to join us again." My right wrist burned, "Mmmmn, bitch lied to me." I had fed naturally, and I was still here. That damn Blackthorn was a sneaky one. "Is my Rose okay?" I asked, tilting my head, and feeling my whole body tilt with it. I nearly fell over, to which I giggled.

Alice snarled at me, "She isn't your anything."

Silly little vampire. "Of course she is." I slurred, my arms tingling as they began to heal. "Tell her my flower, tell Alice how it felt." I hummed, "I don't mind if you kiss and tell." I giggled again, she didn't kiss me, that would have been weird. You don't kiss your murderer. I looked over to see Rose glaring at me, but her heart wasn't in it. Alice started tugging my goddess of war away, cooing over the cracks marring her perfect throat, of course, she couldn't talk. "There's some food in the icebox." I pointed, looking at my arm to make sure it was straight, "It's not gourmet, but I didn't have time to pack anything better." I laughed, slumping to the side as darkness cocooned me again in its warmth, surrounding me with heavenly images of Rosalie moments before she died.


End file.
